Zeno Zaoldyeck
/67 /71 anos |Zodiac = |Birthplace = Japão (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = 161 cm |Weight = 58 kg |Blood Type = A |Race = Humano |Class = Assasin |Family/Relatives = Maha Zaoldyeck (Avô); Silva Zaoldyeck (Filho); Shroud Zaoldyeck (Ex-Nora); Kikyo Zaoldyeck (Nora); Tohma Zaoldyeck (Neto); Illumi Zaoldyeck (Neto); Milluki Zaoldyeck (Neto); Vicious Zaoldyeck (Neto); Killua Zaoldyeck (Neto); Alluka Zaoldyeck (Neto); Kalluto Zaoldyeck (Neto) |Likes = |Dislikes = |Hobbies = |Love Interests = Esposa |Job/Occupation = Antigo Patriarca e Assassino da Família Zaoldyeck |Rival = Tao Ching |Archenemy = |Master = Maha Zaoldyeck |Rank = A |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Fighting Style = Artes de Assassinato da Família Zaoldyeck |Powers = |Weapons = |Energys = 念 Nen |Nen Type = Transformação |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico Arquivo:Energy.png Energia Arquivo:Thunder.png Raio |Origin = Hunter x Hunter |Counterpart = }} '''Zeno Zaoldyeck' (ゼノ゠ゾルディック Zeno Zorudikku) é um personagem do anime/mangá Hunter x Hunter. Antigo patriarca e um assassino da Família Zaoldyeck, em The King of Cartoons ele também é avô de Vicious Zaoldyeck. Aparência Zeno é um homem idoso de estatura mediana, com cabelos grisalhos e tem um bigode Fu Manchu. Ele também usa sinais alternados em sua roupa que podem dizer "Uma Morte Um Dia" (一日一殺) ou "Nunca se Aposente" (生涯現役). Na maioria das vezes ele é visto com as mãos atrás das costas e as costas curvadas para a frente. Personalidade Embora Zeno seja um homem velho e espirituoso, sua idade avançada não diminuiu seu pensamento rápido e sua velocidade nas batalhas. Apesar de seu status de idoso, ele é um estrategista muito formidável e um usuário habilidoso de Nen. Ele permanece calmo o tempo todo e exibe uma sensação única de pragmatismo. Ele tem satisfação em ser um assassino eficiente e esse parece ser seu único conceito. Matar é apenas um trabalho para ele e a emoção não entra nele. Ele só arrisca sua vida se houver uma recompensa a ser ganha. Zeno tem grandes esperanças em Killua, é por isso que confia na capacidade do garoto. Ele também possui grande respeito por Isaac Netero: quando outros afirmam que os dois são equivalentes, ele imediatamente descarta essa afirmação, afirmando que Netero é muito mais poderoso e experiente do que ele. Embora Zeno seja violento e mata sem hesitar, ele só o faz quando é necessário concluir um contrato; ele evita ferir inocentes a todo custo. Ao ferir Komugi acidentalmente, Zeno perdeu todo o desejo de concluir o contrato com o Rei das Chimera Ants e foi embora, apenas depois de garantir que a luta entre o Rei e o Presidente não ferisse ainda mais os civis. Isso demonstra seu lado mais honrado e um senso de respeito pelos inocentes, visivelmente afetados por arrastar Komugi para a luta e perder a motivação depois de ferir um inocente pela primeira vez em sua carreira. Apesar de seu raciocínio rápido e pragmatismo, ele não consegue escapar da atitude estereotipada de um velho, muitas vezes se gabando de qualquer nova experiência que encontra, para grande aborrecimento de Silva. Tratando-se de Vicious, ele parece se interessar com o fato de que um Rival of Hero nasceu na família Zaoldyeck e costuma apoiar o otimismo de Silva em investir em Vicious para que ele cumpra seu destino. História Zeno é o patriarca da família Zaoldyeck anterior a Silva. Ele tem apenas Silva como seu filho, nascido de uma mãe sem nome. Ele é neto de Maha Zaoldyeck. Sendo um membro dos Zaoldyeck, Zeno foi treinado em tenra idade na arte do assassinato. Ele desenvolveu uma grande resistência contra todos os tipos de venenos e tem uma alta tolerância à eletricidade. Zeno estima que em sua longa carreira como assassino, ele nunca matou uma pessoa que não tinha sido pago para eliminar. Segundo Killua, Zeno costumava se infiltrar na República de East Gorteau. Ele é um velho conhecido do presidente da Associação Hunter, Netero. Os dois se conhecem desde que Zeno era bebê. Em TKOC, é dito que Zeno em uma de suas missões já cruzou caminho com Tao Ching da Família Tao dando continuidade a rivalidade de longa data das duas famílias. Vicious Saga Após Shroud misteriosamente adoecer e morrer, Vicious mudou-se para a mansão da família de seu pai. Zeno junto de Silva e Tohma testemunharam os resultados dos treinos de Vicious, isso chamou a atenção principalmente de Tohma, que mais tarde cortaria laços com a família para seguir seu próprio caminho em busca do poder absoluto visando usar Vicious no futuro. The King of Cartoons 2005 Na temporada de 2005, Zeno aparece no mesmo arco da família Zaoldyeck de Hunter x Hunter, onde Killua e Vicious voltam para casa após encararem Illumi no fim do Exame Hunter. Zeno é visto pela primeira vez quando ele ordena que Milluki deixe Killua sair da câmara de tortura. Milluki protesta que Killua não se arrependeu de suas ações, das quais Zeno afirma estar ciente. Ele então diz a Killua que seu pai quer falar com ele. Depois que Killua sai, ele pergunta a Milluki sobre sua opinião sobre o potencial de Killua. Milluki acha que Killua é um dos melhores em toda a história da Família Zaoldyeck, mas ele deixa sua emoção subir à cabeça, o que o torna um fracasso como assassino. Zeno observa que ele fez pontos válidos. Milluki também tenta impressionar seu avô, informando-o de uma nova invenção dele chamada bomba mosquito, mas ele admite que ela tem várias falhas. Zeno comenta que ele é um gênio e um idiota. Hunter × Hunter York Shin Arc Após o massacre de um grande número de bandidos da Máfia pelo Genei Ryodan, Zeno e Silva são contratados pelos Dez Dons para assassiná-los. Zeno e Silva participam de uma reunião de assassinos organizada por Zenji. Quando os assassinos começam a escolher codinomes baseados em cores, Zeno ri e pensa que é como um jogo. Os dois se apresentam, com Zeno esclarecendo são seus nomes e não cores. Um dos assassinos os reconhece como os ardilosos e notorios Zaoldyecks, aos quais Zeno responde que eles realmente não se escondem. Ele então dá ao assassino seu cartão de visita, oferecendo um desconto de 30%, pois eles estão na mesma linha de trabalho. Zeno e Silva partem sozinhos, recusando o plano. Na noite do leilão, o Genei Ryodan lança um ataque contra a Máfia. Os mafiosos no interior do edifício do cemitério começam a se revoltar, exigindo ter suas armas de volta. Depois que Silva atrai a atenção deles, Zeno se apresenta. Ele anuncia que alguns dos assassinos já foram mortos por um homem dentro daquele mesmo edifício. Ele acrescenta que, mesmo que eles recuperem suas armas, ele pode matá-los em menos de sete segundos e que o inimigo é capaz de fazer o mesmo, por isso recomenda sentar-se. Ele e Silva vasculham o prédio em busca de sinais do Genei Ryodan. Eles logo encontram o cadáver de um assassino e Zeno pergunta a opinião de seu filho sobre a habilidade do assassino. Ele resolve usar En para localizá-lo, lamentando que seja cansativo. Silva calcula que precisará de um raio de 100 metros, mas Zeno responde que poderia facilmente fazer 300. Enquanto ele prepara a técnica, ele suspira para que não sejam pagos o suficiente. Depois de localizá-lo, Zeno e Silva enfrentam Kuroro em uma sala espaçosa. Assim que eles entram, Silva avisa seu pai que seu oponente pode roubar as habilidades dos outros. A luta começa e, depois que Kuroro se esquiva de Silva, Zeno aparece ao lado dele, realizando um movimento de facada com a mão. A Aranha consegue desviar dos ataques, mas um deles tira sangue da bochecha. Ele consegue bloquear o soco de Silva antes de Zeno o acertar com um raio de aura. Quando Kuroro corta o braço de Silva com uma lâmina venenosa, Zeno pergunta a seu filho se ele está bem, então começa a analisar a habilidade Nen de Kuroro em voz alta. Ele conclui que é um especialista que precisa cumprir quatro ou cinco condições antes de poder adquirir uma habilidade. Pela faca venenosa, ele deduz que eles não podem ser satisfeitos enquanto enfrentam os dois ao mesmo tempo. Kuroro larga a faca e entra no modo de batalha. Zeno diz a Silva para esperar até que ele o prenda e depois mate o alvo, mesmo que ele também deva matá-lo. Zeno ativa seu Gyo, cujo poder convence Kuroro a recorrer ao Skill Hunter. Ele seleciona e conjura o Fun Fun Cloth de Owl. Zeno acha que pode ser problemático, especialmente desde que ele ignore seus efeitos, mas percebendo que Kuroro recua enquanto se aproxima, ele supõe que seu oponente está apenas tentando ganhar tempo. Ele combina Dragon Head e Dragon Lance para atacar Kuroro remotamente e segui-lo quando ele se esquiva. Ele deduz que Kuroro deve manter o livro aberto para usar uma habilidade roubada e que a capa é de curta distância ou contrativa. Quando Silva solta seu Ren, Zeno explora a distração momentânea de Kuroro, prendendo-o na parede com uma Dragon Lance de uma mão. Ele rapidamente se aproxima, restringindo as pernas e desencadeando uma série de socos. Ele então grita para Silva atacar, o que ele faz com duas enormes esferas de aura, causando uma grande explosão no nível do solo do edifício do leilão. Logo antes que os Zaoldyeck possam terminar com o líder da aranha, o Transmissor Pessoal Zaoldyeck de Silva toca, fazendo com que ele atire mal de propósito, e Illumi diz que os Dez Dons foram mortos. Zeno se afastou e afirma que Kuroro não é mais o alvo deles, já que seus clientes estão mortos. Quando Kuroro insiste, Zeno retruca que os zaoldyecks não matam ou arriscam suas vidas por diversão. Questionado sobre quem ele acha que venceria em um duelo entre ele e Kuroro, Zeno responde que provavelmente venceria, mas que se Kuroro lutasse com a intenção de matá-lo, seria uma história diferente. Os Zaoldyecks então saem do prédio. Chimera Ant arc Zeno é contratado pelo Presidente Netero para ajudar a Equipe de Extermínio a separar o Rei das Chimera Ants dos Guardas Reais, a fim de completar a missão com o mínimo de baixas humanas. Cerca de três minutos antes da meia-noite do dia da Seleção, Zeno e Netero saltam de um dragão voador logo acima do Palácio Real de East Gorteau. Ainda acima das nuvens, Zeno cria um dragão de aura para facilitar sua descida. Dez segundos antes da meia-noite, Neferpitou e Shaiapouf detectam Zeno e Netero. A Dragon Lance de Zeno entra em contato com o En de Neferpitou, fazendo com que cada lado adivinhe as capacidades dos outros. Quando a Guarda Real recolhe seus En para se preparar para a batalha, Zeno divide seu dragão com Dragon Dive, fazendo com que uma infinidade de fragmentos de aura chova no palácio. A chuva de dragão de energia atravessa o palácio, causando estragos. Explorando a confusão, Zeno e Netero localizam o rei com En no segundo andar da torre oeste. Ao entrar na suíte, no entanto, eles são petrificados pela visão do rei desesperadamente embalando uma garota cega que foi mortalmente ferida pelo Dragon Dive. Os dois aguardam e observam, sentindo que se intrometer na cena resultaria na perda de sua humanidade. Sem saber que Komugi estaria no palácio, Zeno repreende Netero. O rei toma a iniciativa e decide lutar em outro lugar. Ele caminha casualmente entre os dois na fração de segundo em que estão assustados com a aura de Neferpitou, fazendo com que percebam que o rei é ainda mais poderoso. Zeno e Netero o seguem para fora da saída sul. Ele revela que está ciente de suas intenções e concorda em ser levado para outro local. Sem infundir sua aura com o menor dano, Zeno usa o Dragon Head para transportar Meruem e Netero para um local de testes de armas militares, acima do qual o dragão desaparece. Enquanto ele se prepara para sair, Zeno encontra Gon e seu neto Killua no caminho para enfrentar Neferpitou. Ele imediatamente percebe que Killua mudou. Proclamando que não sabe de nada além do que ele foi contratado para fazer, ele pede que eles façam a ligação assim que entrarem na sala. Então, ele se afasta, segurando tudo o que ele queria dizer. Cheetu o vê do lado de fora da parede do perímetro e corre para desafiá-lo. Abalado por ter ferido e possivelmente matado um inocente por engano, Zeno rejeita seu convite para lutar e diz para ele procurar o oponente desejado. No entanto, devido à impossibilidade de entrar no Smoky Jail, Cheetu continua incomodando-o, e Zeno compreende que o vê como um aquecimento. Ele tenta explicar seus sentimentos, mas Cheetu o interrompe com a conversa sobre sua nova habilidade. Comentando que ele é muito egocêntrico, Zeno supõe que não será deixado sozinho até que ele aceite. Ele diz a Cheetu para olhar para trás. O ex-líder de esquadrão começa a gargalhar, declarando que aprendeu a nunca tirar os olhos do oponente, apenas para ser esmagado por um Silva, que veio buscar seu pai, que desceu com tudo em um único soco. Zeno comenta que o resultado teria sido o mesmo de qualquer maneira. Silva pergunta se ele queria que a Chimera vivesse, para a qual ele responde que não se importa. Enquanto eles montam seu dragão para longe do palácio, Zeno diz a Silva que Killua removeu a agulha de Illumi de seu cérebro. Ele acrescenta que experimentou uma espécie de condensação temporal, o que deixa Silva perplexo. The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 2 Embora Zeno não apareça, Killua menciona que, como Silva, Zeno quer manter Alluka por perto para controlá-la, e que Zeno não quer que Killua esteja em perigo. Quanto ao relacionamento de Zeno com o resto da família, ele tem um relacionamento de troca com Silva e Illumi e favorece Killua e Vicious mais entre seus netos. Poderes e Habilidades O domínio invejável de Zeno sobre o Nen, seu treinamento como assassino, a experiência adquirida ao longo dos anos de atividade e sua calma e mente analítica fazem dele um lutador extremamente poderoso. Somente o nome dele é suficiente para assustar qualquer pessoa com conhecimento sobre o submundo. Zeno afirmou com confiança que levaria apenas menos de sete segundos para matar um grupo inteiro de membros da máfia armada, e que Kuroro Lucilfer, o líder da Tropa Fantasma, exigiria toda sua força e intenção de matar para derrotar Zeno. Durante a luta, ele conseguiu forçar Kuroro para a defensiva. Neferpitou, um membro da Guarda Real, ficou muito empolgado em confrontá-lo, tendo sentido seu poder através do En deles. Zeno também é muito perspicaz, pois detectou que Killua havia removido a agulha de Illumi de seu cérebro. Zeno tem um intelecto aguçado e uma quantidade considerável de experiência para apoiá-lo. Ele é extremamente analítico em uma batalha, prevendo as ações de lutadores geniais e criando contra-medidas perfeitas em um instante. * Superforça e Durabilidade Aprimorada - Zeno pode facilmente levantar detritos maiores do que ele. Ele aterrissou ileso depois de saltar de seu dragão de Nen a uma altura de pelo menos dois mil metros. * Supervelocidade e Reflexos - Zeno pode se igualar a Silva em velocidade. Suas reações são rápidas o suficiente para permitir que ele pegue o chute de Kuroro e, ao mesmo tempo, solte uma série de socos com a mão livre. Zeno pode percorrer longas distâncias com apenas um salto. Nen Zeno possui o Nen da Transformação. Ele é um usuário extremamente habilidoso do Nen, sem dúvida um dos melhores que foram introduzidos até agora em Hunter x Hunter. Além de sua categoria natural, ele também é pelo menos muito proficiente em emissão, pois uma de suas construções de aura pode permanecer em existência a vários quilômetros de distância dele. Ele pode criar dragões que atuam como meio de transporte para si ou outros em linha reta por um período prolongado de tempo, além de empregá-los em batalha, para efeitos devastadores. Ele também tem um bom conhecimento teórico de Nen, percebendo instantaneamente que Kuroro era um especialista e que ele tinha quatro ou cinco requisitos para atender antes de roubar uma habilidade. Ao ver Gyo de Zeno, Kuroro, um poderoso usuário de Nen por si só, deduziu que não seria capaz de parar o ataque do assassino apenas com sua defesa e recorreu à sua habilidade de Nen, sugerindo que Zeno possui uma tremenda produção de aura. Outro exemplo da habilidade superior de Zeno é dado por seu En: um mestre Nen pode produzir En com um raio de 50 m, enquanto Zeno é capaz de liberar seu En mais de 100 m e até declarou que ele poderia facilmente aumentá-lo para um raio de 300 m se assim o desejasse. Embora ele reclamou que é uma técnica cansativa, o fato de ele ser capaz de executá-la, assim como o poder geral de seus ataques e o fato de nunca parecer cansado, implica que ele tem vastas reservas de aura à sua disposição. Músicas * Door to Hades' (Zaoldyeck Family Theme 1999) * The Assassin Family's Estate (Zaoldyeck Family Theme 2011) Aparições * The King of Cartoons 2005 (Debut) * The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 2 (Mencionado) Outras Aparições * Vicious Saga - The King of Cartoons Galeria Zeno_Zaoldyeck_1999_Design.gif Zeno_table.png Zeno99.png Silva-and-zeno.png Zeno_punching_Kuroro.jpg Zenodragon.jpg Zeno Zaoldyeck 2011.png Zeno_Zaoldyeck_2011_Design.jpg Zeno_Face.png Silva and Zeno2.png ZenoVsKuroro.png Zeno_and_Kuroro_after_their_fight.png Zeno3.png Cheetu_challenges_Zeno.png Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Família Zaoldyeck Categoria:Hunter x Hunter